Run This Town
by XxThroughxxThexxVoidxx580xX
Summary: It's over. The Irkens have won. But that doesn't mean that Dib can end his pain once and for all... NOT ZADR! AU-ish Post apocolyptic. Songfic.  Please Read and Review!


_A/N: So this is my attempt at Horror and Tragedy. It's not that great. I am also fully aware that this has been done many times, but this is my take on it. It's a songfic to "Run This Town" by Jay-Z and Rhianna. I only did the actual singing parts though. Sorry if I disappointed you. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: Invader Zim does not belong to me. Neither does "Run This Town". I feel bad too._

* * *

_Feel it coming in the air_

_Hear the screams from everywhere_

_I'm addicted to the thrill_

_It's a dangerous love affair_

_Can't be scared when it goes down_

_Got a problem tell me now_

_Only thing's that on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight._

Flames arose from the blackened buildings and into the crimson. The ground was painted with the same shade of red. Screams escaped everyone's lips, but they were soon silenced by a gag or a knife. Watching all of this, the Irken Zim grinned at his handiwork. Destruction was the only thing he seemed to be capable of, and it was something he enjoyed too. Chaos filled the Invader up with a joy that nothing else could. Sure, the consequences were dangerous, but it was worth it. Just like now. Seeing the filthy humans squirm and beg for mercy made him complete. Some could say it was a kind of drug if his. A dangerous and destructive drug.

Dib Membrane watched all of this with teary eyes. He had failed. Sure, failure was something he had experienced often; with his father, in his social life, even in life in general, but this was different. Dib had failed to stop Zim, and he had to pay. A small cough echoed around the house. The boy's feet made his way over to the source, and went to his knees.

"Gaz? You okay?" he pleaded. She rolled over on the couch to face him. Her face was pale from the lack of blood and she was literally laying in a pool of her own gore.

"I'm fine you idiot." She wheezed. Dib held her hands in his own.

"You can make it Gaz, and even if you don't, I'll make sure Zim pays for what he did to you." He promised. The dying girl rolled her eyes weakly.

"Sure." She let out a small cough. "You go ahead. It's your funeral." She whispered before she heaved for the last time. A flash of lightning went across the sky and the black haired boy stood. The alien that had caused this was going to pay. Dib ran across the blood-filled hallways of his home and outside. The rain began to come down and the scythe in his hair fell across his face. The war was over, but that didn't mean that Dib couldn't get rid of the menace that had ruined his life since day one.

_Life's a game but's it not fair_

_I break the rules so I don't care_

_So I keep doing my own thing_

_Walking tall against the rain_

_Victory's within the mile_

_Got a problem tell me now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

After much dodging Irken guards and jumping over dead and partially dead bodies, Dib had reached his destination. A familiar green house stood in front of him. Ironically, this was the only place not covered in plasma. Having the security systems planned in his head, the human boy snuck his way to the front of the house. The door was already opened and he maneuvered his way to the Voot Cruiser docking bay. Normally, he would be excited to get this opportunity, but his failure was breathing down his neck. He needed to fix this. Zim could be seen on top of his ship, sort of like a warning to those who dare rebel. Too bad it didn't work for Dib.

"Hello Zim." He snarled. The Irken turned his head and grinned.

"It's nice to see you Dib." ZIm chuckled. The alien jumped off of his perch and started circling around his nemesis. "You know, destroying the Earth was very pleasant. But your head will be the greatest prize of all." The human snarled.

"You won't get the chance." Dib growled. The Irken's PAK legs extended, and he loomed over the young boy.

"It's over Dib, and there's nothing you can do about it. Give. Up." Zim ordered.

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish." A metal limb rose and came plummeting down toward the earth. Dib jumped out of the way and missed the blade by a hair. The human fired back with a kick towards the support, causing the alien to collapse. Zim flipped back up onto his feet and balled his hands in fists. Dib mirrored his action and proceeded in tackling the alien onto a ledge protruding from the house. The rain poured down on the two fighters. ZIm was pinned down, and the rain was making him weaker. The human pulled out a blade from his shoe and raised it above his head.

"For Gaz. "

_Life's a game but's it not fair_

_I break the rules so I don't care_

_So I keep doing my own thing_

_Walking tall against the rain_

_Victory's within the mile_

_Got a problem tell me now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_


End file.
